Steal You
by AbsoluteChanbaek
Summary: Chanyeol tidak menuntut apa-apa. Tetapi di punya hak untuk mempertahankan apa yang dia miliki. CHANBAEK. GS. M. Oneshoot. Please Read and Review.


**Steal You**

**Staring : Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun**

**Genre : Romance. Drama**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : This is mature short-fic. Genderswitch. A lot of typo(s). Something weird.**

.

.

Chanyeol tipikal seorang pria yang tidak mau menuntut apa-apa, meski dia kaya, tampan juga punya segalanya tapi tidak sekalipun membuatnya serakah terlebih dalam hal pekerjaannya apalagi wanita.

Dengan kehebatannya itu sangatlah tidak naif jika dia bisa saja berbuat semaunya, melakukan apa saja toh dia berkuasa atas berbagai hal. Namun sekali lagi, Chanyeol tidak begitu. Dia fokus pada apa yang dia miliki, apa yang dia sudah dapatkan. Jabatannya sebagai direktur utama dan seorang wanita cantik yang telah mendampingi hidupnya dari titik yang bisa digambarkan dengan angka nol, Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kekasihnya sejak mereka duduk dibangku sekolah menengah. Bertolak belakang dengan Chanyeol yang memang lebih dewasa dalam segala hal, gadis itu manja, lebih suka merengek daripada memberi Chanyeol pengertian, sering menyalahkan kekasih tingginya jika mereka bertengkar, tidak bisa diam, dan sering menuduh Chanyeol berselingkuh dengan sekretarisnya yang cantik dengan dada dan bokong yang besar—menurut Baekhyun.

Tapi satu hal yang membuat hubungan mereka tetap bertahan hingga hampir sembilan tahun, Chanyeol tidak pernah menuntut apa apa. Baginya, sosok kecil gadisnya adalah yang harus dibimbing dan ia genggam tangannya bersama. Hingga mereka mengerti satu sama lain. Bahwa tidak perlu merubah apapun karena semua perbedaan sifat itulah yang menguatkan. Seperti sekarang saat dia baru saja selesai memimpin rapat, gadisnya datang dengan wajah ditekuk sempurna dan kaki yang dihentak hentak. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya, dia melonggarkan dasinya dan duduk disofa menyuruh gadis itu duduk dipangkuannya.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun sambil menyingkirkan helaian rambut karamel gadis itu yang sebagian menutupi wajahnya. Chanyeol selalu tidak bisa menemukan jawaban ketika dia bertanya tanya dalam hati mengapa kekashnya ini begitu cantik dan—ah Chanyeol tidak pernah lupa setiap jengkal tubuh gadisnya, sempurna.

"_Oppa_~"

Lagi. Kelemahan Chanyeol saat Baekhyun memanggilnya menggunakan sebutan kakak dengan nada manja. Tidakah gadis ini mengerti, Chanyeol selalu ingin menggigit bibir nakal itu. Ya, tapi dia memang sering melakukannya.

"Hm _Oppa_ lelah sayang, ada apa?"

Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada rendah, menekankan kata oppa agar gadisnya berhenti menggoda.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, memukul mukul ringan dada Chanyeol.

"Kau lupa?" Tanyanya, membuat dua alis si pria menyatu dan keningnya mengkerut. Apa dia melupakan suatu hal? Chanyeol tampak berpikir keras.

"Lupa? Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?" Satu pukulan ringan mendarat lagi persis didada bidangnya. Salah satu surga dunia untuk Baekhyun ketika mereka bercinta.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Baekhyun bangun dari pangkuan Chanyeol, mendekati jendela kaca ruangan itu sambil bersedekap dada. Chanyeol tahu hal itu bukanlah pertanda baik, fakta bahwa Baekhyun terlahir enam bulan sebelum dirinya bukanlah sesuatu yang menjadi penanda bahwa gadis itu akan lebih dewasa darinya. Chanyeol, entah bagaimana caranya selalu dan tidak pernah lelah dengan perasaannya, dia begitu mencintai gadis mungilnya sampai-sampai dia berpikir bahwa hidupnya semata-mata untuk Baekhyun. Dia mungkin akan gila jika gadis itu tiba-tiba mengatakan jika dia bosan dan ingin berpisah dengannya, oh ya Tuhan itu adalah hal terburuk dan yang paling bodoh untuk dipikirkan. Mungkin Chanyeol akan mati jika hal itu terjadi.

Chanyeol, meskipun lelah, dia dengan segenap usahanya berdiri menghampiri kekasihnya yang sibuk dengan dunianya serta mengabaikan Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu lantas memeluknya dari belakang, dia bersyukur terlahir dengan tubuh yang sangat pas untuk memeluk gadisnya yang kecil. Masalahnya, Baekhyun sangat sensitif sekali jika sudah membicarakan mengenai ukuran badan, meski dia tahu itu wajar.

Baekhyun diam dan tidak merespon apapun atas kontak fisik mereka yang terjalin begitu intim karena Chanyeol sekarang tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk lehernya yang sekali lagi, itu juga satu hal yang sensitif.

"Aku mungkin melupakan suatu hal, hingga membuatmu marah. Tapi percayalah, aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, sekalipun saat aku sedang memimpin rapat"

Baekhyun masih diam mendengarkan kekasihnya berbicara semaunya, lambat-lambat dia berpikir sikapnya memang jauh dengan Chanyeol yang meski dia tidak mau mengakui kalau dia lebih tua dari kekasihnya, tetapi laki-laki itu memang jauh lebih dewasa.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh kecil itu untuk menghadap dirinya, memeluknya lagi seolah olah tubuh itu akan hilang jika dia tidak melakukannya. Senyumnya mengembang begitu saja begitu retinanya bertemu milik si gadis.

"Apa kau mau memberitahuku tentang hal apa yang aku lupakan? Aku akan melakukannuya untukmu jika itu harus dilakukan sekarang"

"Tidak sekarang" Jawab Baekhyun cepat sambil memudarkan aura wajah yang tertekuk tekuk entah berapa kalilipat seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu.

* * *

><p>Chanyeol memang tidak pernah menuntut apa-apa, tetapi dia punya hak untuk mempertahankan apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Tidak semua orang tahu, bahwa dibalik semua kekuasaan yang dia miliki ternyata mampu juga digoyahkan hanya karena satu persoalan yang begitu memberatkan kepalanya.<p>

Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan dimulainya—perjodohan sialan—itu. Dia tidak ingat apakah kekasihnya pernah memberitahu akan hal menyakitkan itu, apakah Baekhyun pernah bercerita tentang gadis itu yang akan dijodohkan dengan—dengan entahlah Chanyeol bahkan tak ingin tahu siapa laki-laki yang dijodohkan dengan gadisnya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya merebut Baekhyunnya kembali, membawa pergi gadis itu jauh dari semua hal yang dapat memisahkan mereka. Meski Chanyeol bersumpah tidak pernah akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Hampir satu jam mungkin lebih, dia menunggu kekasihnya di sebuah Caffe. Tempat dimana dia dan Baekhyun sering meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar minum dan berbincang hangat disana. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan gadisnya akan disentuh laki-laki lain, tidak bisa. Dia merasa punya hak untuk memiliki Baekhyun sepenuhnya, terdengar _over possessif_ tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Waktu sembilan tahun tidak sebentar, banyak momen-momen yang tidak terlupakan bersama gadisnya itu, entah itu yang membahagiakan ataupun sebaliknya.

Dia belum sepenuhnya sadar dari pikirannya yang melayang jauh mengenai kekasihnya yang kini sudah tepat berada didepan matanya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama, Yeol"

Mendengar kekasihnya, Chanyeol segera duduk tegap dikursinya. Senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat wajah itu lagi setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu karena berbagai hal, seperti dia yang sibuk dengan relasi bisnisnya juga Baekhyun yang mendadak tidak memberinya kabar, Chanyeol tidak ingin menebak-nebak karena dia sudah tahu itu hanya akan menyakitinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, apa kau sesibuk itu Baek?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara yang dia buat setenang mungkin, meski nyatanya dia sangat gugup jika Baekhyun benar-benar akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ingin didengarnya, terlebih lagi gadisnya itu menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya, kemana Baekhyunnya yang suka merengek, manja juga suka menggodanya? dia merindukan gadis itu.

Baekhyun mendesah berat, dia juga ada pada posisi yang sulit bahkan lebih sulit dari apa yang Chanyeol rasakan. Dia ingin menangis tapi tidak dihadapan kekasihnya, dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Tidak pernah ada keraguan untuk hal itu. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan dalam hidupnya akan menikah dengan laki-laki selain Chanyeol, apakah hidup sesulit itu ketika dia tidak bisa memutuskan sebuah pilihan? Apakah dia benar benar akan melepaskan semuanya? Bagaimana jika dia tidak bahagia? meski dia tahu memang itu resikonya.

Tidakah semua orang mengerti Baekhyun ingin pergi dari dunia ini sekarang?

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa menentang Ayahku, tidak ada hal yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menyelamatkan ini. Aku benci diriku sendiri"

Hanya dengan kalimat itu, Chanyeol merasakan ribuan benda tajam mengoyak hatinya. Dia tahu tentang apa yang akan gadis itu katakan beberapa minggu yang lalu, dia hanya pura pura tidak mengingatnya agar gadisnya juga berhenti mengungkit tentang perjodohan sialan itu.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan segala emosinya yang tertahan. Dia tidak bisa melampiaskan itu sekarang. Tidak sekarang.

Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya, air matanya sudah membasahi riasan tipis diwajahnya. Dia sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol, mengapa pria itu bertanya tentang hal yang sudah ia tahu jawabannya.

"Tentu saja, mengapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Chanyeol mendesah lagi, menatap tajam kekasihnya yang masih menangis.

"Tidakah perasaanmu itu bisa membuatmu bertahan disisiku Baek? Aku sungguh tidak bisa melepaskanmu"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Perkataan Chanyeol semakin menyesakan dadanya membuatnya susah sekali untuk hanya sekedar menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya kembali.

"Tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan Chanyeol, Ayahku sakit. Aku tidak ingin semakin memperparah keadaannya"

"Kalau begitu katakan, putrinya akan menikah tetapi bukan dengan laki-laki pilihannya" jawabnya tanpa beban sedikitpun, Chanyeol tidak mengerti tentang masalah keluarga yang dihadapi kekasihnya tetapi ia cukup tahu bahwa Baekhyun dilibatkan dalam masalah itu.

"Kau tidak tahu masalahnya, semua hutang Ayahku diambil alih oleh Kris"

"Dia... dia yang membantu semuanya" lanjutnya dengan masih terisak tanpa menatap mata kekasihnya. Baekhyun tidak berani menatapa Chanyeol sekarang.

"Lalu jika aku membayar semua budi Kris terhadap ayahmu, apakah semuanya akan kembali?"

"Tidak semudah itu"

"Baek?"

* * *

><p>Desah napas Baekhyun semakin membuat Chanyeol gila dan mendorong lebih dalam lagi, membuat tubuh mereka bersatu tanpa penghalang. Pria itu kembali mencium bibir gadisnya, melumatnya seolah olah bibir kekasihnya adalah makanan terlezat didunia. Dia menciumnya begitu <em>rakus<em> tanpa peduli dengan Baekhyun yang ingin berhenti sebentar untuk bernafas. Baekhyun hampir tidak mampu mengimbangi Chanyeol, pria itu begitu panas menyetubuhinya. Tidak seperti biasa, pria itu selalu lembut dan akan membawanya seolah terbang menembus langit ketujuh.

"Anh.."

Baekhyun mendesah keras saat Chanyeol meremas dadanya yang penuh, sesekali menjilatnya dan menggigitnya, meremas sebelah kanan dan menggigit sebelah kirinya begitu seterusnya sampai Baekhyun lelah mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dengan intim.

Namun, seolah belum puas dengan _mainannya_ Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun terbang menembus langit ketujuh itu dengan memainkan tangannya di kewanitaan gadis itu, mencium bibirnya lagi penuh penuh dan basah. Baekhyun meremas bahu tegap lelaki itu sesekali menjambak pelan rambut Chanyeol yang berantakan karena ulahnya. Dia kembali merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol berusaha menembus dinding rahimnya, tangan Chanyeol yang bebas mengangkat tubuhnya menjadi dalam pangkuan laki-laki itu, kembali berciuman panas, melumat bibir masing masing untuk menyalurkan gairah yang tidak mampu mereka pertahankan lagi.

"Ngh...Yeol"

Ucapnya disela sela lidah Chanyeol yang bermain dengan lidahnya. Tangannya terus meremas rambut hitam lelaki itu. Chanyeol berpindah mencium dua buah dada Baekhyun, meremas dan menggigitnya bergantian, sambil membimbing gadisnya untuk menggerakan pinggulnya menembus perasaan nikmat luar biasa ketika dinding kewanitaan Baekhyun semakin rapat menjepit miliknya, Chanyeol tidak kuat lagi, dia mendesah begitu intim yang membuat Baekhyun kerap kali merinding mendengarnya karena suara Chanyeol yang mampu membuatnya _orgasme_ terlebih dahulu.

"Chanyeol... Chanyeolh... jangan... Ah!" Baekhyun masih terus menekan kepala Chanyeol yang masih sibuk memuaskan buah dadanya. Dia semakin cepat menaik turunkan pinggulnya agar Chanyeol tidak bertindak gila dengan mengeluarkannya didalam.

"Chan...Anh! Jangan keluarkan didalam, Yeolh..." Dengan keadaannya yang sangat kacau, Baekhyun tidak mampu lagi untuk menghentikan Chanyeol atau membiarkan pria yang dicintainya itu menuntaskan apa yang dia mau. Selama mereka berhubungan intim, Chanyeol selalu memakai pengaman, atau begitu juga sebaliknya, jika tidak maka Chanyeol akan mengeluarkannya diluar karena dia tahu dia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun hamil sebelum mereka menikah. Tapi sekarang, Chanyeol telah dibutakan oleh perasaan emosi, marah, nafsu dan cinta secara bersamaan. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan gadisnya disentuh pria lain.

Chanyeol benar-benar akan membawa pergi gadis itu ketempat dimana semua orang tidak dapat memisahkan mereka. Tidak peduli apa masalahnya, Chanyeol akan tetap membawa Baekhyun pergi.

Chanyeol kembali membawa tubuh Baekhyun terbaring, tanpa melepas penyatuan tubuh itu. Mempercepat gerakannya karena dia benar benar sudah berada dalam puncaknya. Baekhyun mendesah keras dan memejamkan matanya saat dirasakannya cairan hangat Chanyeol menembus dinding rahimnya. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, mencium bahu gadis itu, menggumam serentetan kata kata maaf. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol, menghapus sedikit demi sedikit peluh pria itu. Mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Maafkan aku, tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus membawamu pergi"

"Yeol?!"

.

**FIN.**

Astaga aku ngapain? Oke sorry banget nih, jadi niatnya ini FF _special _buat ulang tahun Chanyeol awalnya, tapi karena—tugaskuliahkampret—jadi aku udah nggak ada _mood_ buat lanjut. Dan karena uas tinggal tiga minggu lagi, dan didalam tiga minggu ini demi apapun tugas banyak banget, jadi sebelum aku berperang sama tugas-tugas itu aku buat semacem _short-fic_ nge-gantung banget begini, nggak ngerti doyan banget sama yang nge-gantung-gantung(?) gini.

Buat Daddy, My Lovely Ice Prince sama He Is Chanyeol nggak tau mau dilanjut kapan, mungkin pas minggu tenang sebelum aku UAS, pokoknya salah satu apa salah dua apa malah tiga tiganya nanti bakal aku publish dalam waktu yang berurutan. PLEASE ADA YANG SE-SETRES AKU NGGAK YANG UDAH DI SEMESTER LIMA DAN TUGASNYA JAHAT JAHAT BANGET /mo jambakin chanyeol rasanya/ eh.

_Thanks_ yang selama ini udah mau baca semua _fanfic_ saya ya. Semoga Chanbaek kita makin mau _go public_ kalo sebenernya mereka emang punya hubungan—ehem—_special_ /flying kiss/ :*


End file.
